


001 | Bubblegum Bitch - MARINA

by sitdrinksmile



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Kissing, anyways onto the actual tags, february writing prompts, i'll figure that out later, it's my first fic please be nice, this is so ooc i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitdrinksmile/pseuds/sitdrinksmile
Summary: rafael is smitten. he knows it's hopeless.
Relationships: Rafael Barba & Olivia Benson, Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	001 | Bubblegum Bitch - MARINA

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and it's so ooc i'm so sorry this is a mess  
> trying to do a drabble a day, hope you like it!  
> i don't have tumblr so i can't properly credit the person who created the prompts but they're saint-arson on tumblr

he kisses her and it’s not like he thought it would be. he’d imagined it would be soft, sweet; a gentle little thing between two kids who don’t really know how love works. but she does, doesn’t she? she knows what it’s like to break and be broken, and that’s what love is, to her. love is the bruising kisses they share on the floor of her bedroom, homework tossed to the side. love is the way she flits from one boy to another, breaking hearts and never staying long enough to have hers broken. she’s the queen bee of the school, and he’s lucky to even talk to her, really. instead he finds himself reaching for her, pulling her closer with all he has, tasting the sugary remnants of bubblegum in her mouth. for some reason, she likes him, and he’ll cherish that as long as he can. 

he’s wondered what it would be like to love her properly. people think she’s vapid, and the guys she’s been with love that about her. they see the cute, unassuming face, the millennial pink wardrobe, the liquor on her lips and treat her like she’s a dumb little doll to spoil. she does love it, that’s why she stays, but he knows he could be more, better. he’d give her everything she ever wanted and more and appreciate her, really see her for how intuitive and clever she is. she deserves that, but she doesn’t want it, does she. she stays with the guys who belittle her and reduce her to a pretty face, and so he’ll take as much of her as he’s willing to give. he’ll help her with homework (because she’s secretly a genius when it comes to english but math? no way) and listen to her talk about music and kiss her, hard, and drown in her embrace, and then she’ll move on and he’ll sit there, picking up the pieces, thinking about what could have been. 

but for now? he'll love her, in his own way.

"i think you're cute," she giggles, and he lights up.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know how to fit this in but rafael is a sophomore and liv's a senior  
> also yes this is miles away from accurate characterization (barba's a nice guy™️ and liv's naïve, what?) but i hope y'all still liked it


End file.
